X/Gallery
Welcome to 'X's Gallery! '''Here you will find a majority of X's images! Dead X.jpg|X gets screeched. 4 X Tidepool.png|X and Four in Tidepool. X.png|X gets angry. X Finds out his Value.jpg|X and Four Finding out X's value X say.png|Actually, Fanny is Safe! 4 and X.PNG|You look depressed! Old X.png 4xangry.PNG|"YOU'RE ON THE OTHER TEAM!"'' XLosingBaskets.png|Oh no! Xiscreepy.PNG|X in X Finds out his Value X squeezed.gif|X being squeezed by Liy (but without Liy) Screenshot (23).png|X dancing with Four and Seven your missing a team member.PNG|''"YOU'RE MISSING A TEAM MEMBER!"'' no more screechy.png|"No more screechy please!" Dead X.jpeg|X after Four screeches at him. four won't like this.PNG|''"Four won't like this..."'' full_x_'spinner'_4baskets_body_as_seen_in_adobe_animate_cc.png|X spinning with his baskets as seen in the '1-48.fla' file. FULL the biggest ever x arrow.png|''That's the biggest ever! Oh, yeah!'' X SAY.png|"I'm back!" Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.31.04 AM.png It's time for the intro.png|"It's time for the intro,Four" One of you will be elimited.PNG|"One of you will be eliminated." X tongue.png X open.png X open 2.png X o.png X l.png X f.png X up.png|OH YEAH! X closed.png 473E8F85-BBB0-4EDB-9204-3B8B9572DFD2.jpeg|"Yeah, too bad!" Four Makes X Cry.jpg|Nobody noticed you were gone. x saddy.png|Sad X x cry 1.png|Crying X 1 x cry 2.png|Crying X 2 x cry 3.png|Crying X 3 x cry 5.png|Crying X 4 x cry 6.png|Crying X 5 Angry X.png|mad x Sad_X.png|After getting screeched when getting the vote count wrong. X_holding_back_tears.png|Trying to hold back tears. X_without_vomit.png|Throwing cake at people on Bell's string. X_with_vomit.png|Throwing cake at people on Bell's string after being covered with Barf Bag's barf. xxxx.png its down to.png x is.png Adobe Premiere Pro_2017-12-23_10-10-24.png X BFB40001.png X is sleeping.PNG|X is sleeping, hopefully Four won't screech at him! X and 4.png 25993231 1601529669914827 349795714 o.jpg|It's down to Bracelety and Gelatin. 26026703 1601529426581518 1330378875 o.jpg|Team Death P.A.C.T., exactly one of you is going to GO! bedisbembled.png|...be dismembled? doentsrhyme.png|Hey! That doesn't rhyme! everrrrrrrrr.png|...if you never touched a piece of paper again EVER!!!!! hpiebliy.png|Hi Pie! Bye Liy! xwords1.png|Well, xwords2.png|...if you don't like it, xwords3.png|...just screech me! xthumbup.png|�� thxground.png|Thanks you for catching them, ground! They could've hit the ground. 82763C7C-32B1-4175-8A28-B7276A73AA69.jpg xnight.png|♪ Glad to have two legs again! Glad to be an x again! ♪ BEEP.PNG xxx.png X patting.png|Bandaged X bandicam 2018-02-03 10-24-16-511.jpg Bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-18-081.jpg|X with Donut and Four bandicam 2018-02-03 19-18-48-939.jpg|AAA!!|link=XSCREAMING bandicam 2018-02-07 17-25-42-829.jpg|"Uh, guys? We have a visitor." bandicam 2018-02-07 17-25-47-143.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-27-37-177.jpg|X in The JingJing Squisher (10 year anniversary) bandicam 2018-02-07 17-26-26-698.jpg|X about to Squish BeiBei bandicam 2018-02-07 17-26-35-553.jpg|X Squishing BeiBei bandicam 2018-02-07 17-26-50-675.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-27-09-411.jpg|"Then... What should I do?" bandicam 2018-02-07 17-27-18-373.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-27-24-525.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-26-11-952.jpg X-posed.png|Gelatin X-poses X (With X crying from pain after being bitten) internal screaming.png Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-13-08-925.jpg|"I just got a regular cake this time. Is that okay?" Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-13-17-047.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-13-47-270.jpg oh noooooo.png Screenshot 2018-04-07 at 1.14.09 PM.png Bandicam 2018-04-14 11-14-39-466.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-14 11-14-50-537.jpg ,,,,,,,baby.png Book and x.png not u.png babey.png x's challenge.jpg x basketball.jpg x fofo.jpg ultimo time perde.jpg x go!.jpg X UwU.png x '-'.jpg x mostrando o desafio.jpg eta porr ja.jpg x-celent job.jpg ABNTT is safe.jpg FF is safe.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-07 at 1.18.42 PM.png|X mad about his basket being broken iance is safe.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-17-05-548.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-18-16-736.jpg sadahkhf is safe.jpg gosh nickel don't need to be so mean.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 19-30-22-343.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 19-30-24-009.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 19-30-26-830.jpg X scared.PNG cootx.png Wait, Did I mess up -X.png X reading.PNG|Stapy, Puffball, Yellow Face, Fries, Bell, Marker, Eraser, Foldy X sad.png|WAIT A MINUTE IT IS?! xno.gif DaOOp4tU8AA1e2c.jpg|X from BFB 9's storyboard. Xnew.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-02-51-477.jpg|"Cloudy, what's wrong?" cloudy. i diagnose you with g.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-06-27-245.jpg|X with David in his head. VIOLENT.png 4x real........png|X hugging Four. Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-08-10-743.jpg|Four patting X on the head. Second Gif.gif| X ):/ Category:X Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries